Charre Tangvald
__TOC__ Infoz The Basics full name –'''Charre Tangvald '''nicknames –~none~ location –'London, England '''age –'26 'birthdate –'November 11 '''Height – 5' 5" Weight – 125 Hair – Black/Brown Eyes – Blue gender –'Female '''sexuality –'Heterosexual -- Sorry, ladies, she hasn't done that since her University days. '''Languages – English (native), Spanish (conversational) Moar Background Charre Tangvald was born into privilege in the city of London England. Her grandfather was the founder of Tangvald Pharmaceuticals, a large pharmaceutical corporation that struggled through the war due to the increased need for medicines. With the new World Government it became a monster company, providing the majority of medicines and special drugs for the government and thus the hospitals of the world. Charre was born a twin to a family of four children. Her mother was an actress while her father ran the company and her two older brothers were groomed for the task of taking over the company. Her oldest brother opted out of this and instead became a reconstructive surgeon but the second oldest went on to embrace the business side of Tangvald Pharmaceuticals. Because of the strong leadership of the company Charre and her twin sister December were left to their own devices. They moved through their school years in a carefree manner. December had decided that she wanted to also be a doctor like their oldest brother while Charre was leaning toward working as an executive for their company like the second oldest. All of these plans were beginning to be put in motion when in the summer of the year that Charre and December's 17th year a train they were on was attacked by raiders and December was killed while Charre lived. This, as you can imagine, was a devastating blow to Charre that people wondered if even a cheerful girl such as herself could recover from, but recover she did. With her natural determination and inclination to recover over the next couple of years Charre managed to pull through her difficulties dealing with her sister's death. It was during University that Charre met Henry. He was a quiet, shy boy that was easily embarrassed and didn't do well in social situations. He wasn't Charre's type in the least so obviously she fell MADLY in love with him. The two of them began an intense romance that ended in Henry's inevitable marriage proposal. Charre enthusiastically accepted this proposal. They set off to Berlin to deliver the good news to Henry's family. Now, they say that being on a train that's attacked by raiders twice is much like getting struck by lightning twice. Unfortunately on that trip to Berlin lighting struck again and Henry was taken from Charre in a violent manner. Charre, losing two people who she desperately loved in the short span of three years to the same group of people snapped. For a time Charre disappeared into the outskirts of the cities, into the wild. She got her hands on weapons and began picking raiders off one by one. Charre was an unnaturally good aim, aided by some of the radiation experienced by her parents during the original war. This was something would very likely never realize. It simply never occurred to her that firing a weapon and hitting a target was more difficult to other people. As stated before, Charre's natural emotional durability and inclination to recover from disaster brought her back to the edges of sanity after several months of her wild days picking off raiders. It was then that she realized that she could very possibly not only off the people who had stolen those she loved from her but she could very likely get paid for it. Charre returned home where she went to her second oldest brother to get hearings with various government officials. The next thing she knew Charre was well on her way to becoming a freelance murderer for lack of a better term. Charre was snarky, and the group of people that she would kill was limited but she always did her job and did her job well. That coupled with the close workings of her family with the World Government have won her a relatively easy ride in her killing. Never being fond of the curfew system, Charre has finagled her way into a permit to be out past Curfew for the trade off of reducing curfew breakers and of course for doing her job when the occasion calls. There are things that Charre would change about her life if she had the choice but she doesn't have a choice, and thus she rather enjoys this life that she's made for herself. She loses no sleep about killing people that she believes deserve it and she certainly doesn't mind getting paid for something she was happy to do for free in the past. It's a sort of brutal therapy but it was something that pulled her out of the black depths of her brush with insanity and in some way she appreciates it. Personality Charre is a spunky woman who realizes that despite having sadness in her life the good outweighs the bad. She is thankful for everything she's had and sees her scars as something to be proud of, to signify the things that she has faced in her life rather than a hindrance, something that should hold her back. She's the type of woman who grabs life by the balls and faces her challenges with a smirk and possibly even a little bit of trash talk, depending on how frisky she's really feeling. She's snarky, energetic, and loves a good debate. She is also very friendly and enjoys making people uncomfortable. She doesn't do so in a cruel way but if she makes 5 people blush in 24 hours it's been a DAMN good day. Charre has a good head on her shoulders and reacts very well under pressure. No matter the situation she's always been able to keep her head about her in an emergency. She sees absolutely no point in wasting energy that could be put toward a better use on panicking. Really, people! All business and fun aside, Charre is a very bold person. She has the tendency to say things that will shock people, and doesn't REALLY feel bad about it at all. Despite this, she really does tend to think most things through before she does it, she just doesn't give a crap if she offends people for the most part. She can also be very aggressive if the occasion calls. Meek is certainly something that no one with a proper understanding of the word would ever use to describe Charre. Charre could be described as somewhat fearless, however. While she is fearless and bold she is far from stupid. She knows when the odds are against her and she knows better than to push her luck. When the time comes to pull out she does just that without hesitation and without letting her pride get in the way. She sees no use being injured or killed for the sake of pride and she finds the idea of putting anyone who happens to be under her in danger because of something as ridiculous as pride morally repugnant. She loves to be casual with people, and because of this people tend to find her easy to approach, despite her rather intense presence. She's very strong but she's certainly not unkind and makes a point to show that side of herself to the people who matter. That being said, while Charre is KIND she isn't particularly NICE sometimes. She will not go out of her way to make someone feel better if she feels they're being an idiot. She'll be happy to let them know that she does indeed find their actions idiotic. She isn't a mean person in the least but she sees no point in not being straightforward with people. Many people dislike this sort of behavior but, as usual, she politely suggests they suck it up. As with many charismatic people Charre has the tendency to come off as very cocky. And, hell, maybe she is a little... or a lot cocky. She's attractive, strong, and determined, what's not to love, right? This is something that can turn a lot of people off of her after speaking to her for an amount of time. People have a tendency to either love or hate Charre. There is very little gray area, which is appropriate as she doesn't leave a good deal of room for it. That being said, while most wouldn't expect it after speaking to her even only a short time, Charre is naturally fantastic at killing. People, animals, anything. Charre's natural ability to make people comfortable with her gives her a very easy time getting near to her targets. "Friends" that Charre makes on a job are still just targets, as much as she may be very good at making them believe she cares about them. She has no guilt about killing them and will not hesitate. Though she does usually apologize before she does it! It's only polite, after all~ Abilities *Perfect Accuracy- Charre is unaware of this. Relationships Family ★'Mother:' Alive ★'Father:' Alive ★'L. Tangvald:'(oldest brother) Alive ★'S. Tangvald:'(older brother) Alive ★'D. Tangvald:'(twin sister) Deceased ★'Y. Tangvald:'(sister-in-law) Alive ★'Emily Tangvald:'(niece) Her FAVORITE niece. Of course, she's her only niece as well but she's POSITIVE Emily would be her favorite niece even if she had more! Emily's fun, spunky, and an ass-kicker and Charre absolutely dotes on her. Spoils her, more like, but what Emily's parents don't know can't hurt them can it!? Oh, and Gabriel, darling, if you get near this girl you're quite likely to lose your life~ ♥ Kisses! Friends (almost everyone she sees regularly falls under this category...) ★Charlie Rigby: Lovely girl on the outskirts of the city...well, actually she's not that lovely. She's quite harsh, actually, but that's never stopped Charre before! In fact, she generally likes the more unpleasant types, really. They're much more fun to deal with a good deal of the time. She brings Charlie pretties when she visits and insists on calling her Charles despite the fact that her real name is Charlotte. ★Eden Cheval: WONDERFULLY surly and stoic fellow that Charre has worked with from time to time. After their first mission together she began pestering him to do things constantly, much to the poor man's dismay. The man frowns so much that she's decided he needs someone cheerful around regularly if only to even things out a little. Negativity! Tsk! ★Gabriel Crawford: One of Eden's friends and therefore one of Charre's. DELIGHTFUL lack of propriety, this one! He's a gem if she's ever met one and she's met many gems. Now most people probably wouldn't think this of Gabriel but this is Charre we're talking about and after seeing him drunkenly pester Eden, spout a few vile curses, and oggle a few girls she took him into her bosom and he became Her Gabe~ Targets ★Wilhelm Tröger: Very cute younger bloke she intimidated off the street one evening after curfew. Always a shame when they're so young, but there's a way to stick it to the government and she's sorry to say that he's ~doing it wrong~. She'll let him have his birthday, though. It would be terribly rude of her to snipe him just before. → Approx. Aug 18th Category:Characters